


A Happily Ever After is How These Stories Go

by OnceuponaSwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, F/M, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceuponaSwan/pseuds/OnceuponaSwan
Summary: Set after the end of 7x02 when Killian and Emma walk through the portal. This will follow Emma's pregnancy, the birth and a little after because we all need Captain Swan in our lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So if you're like me, you're totally bummed about the exit of our beloved couple, but I want to keep them alive. Hope you like it. xoxo

Emma and Killian landed back in Storybrooke without a hitch. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Emma watches as the orange portal closes behind them. The streets in Storybrooke are peaceful, not a sign of trouble around. There hasn’t been a long while. Not since defeating the Black Fairy.

“Love,” Killian goes to stand in front of Emma, taking her hands in his. “You did the right thing. Henry needs to do this; he needs to find his story.”

“We could have stayed to help him,” she says, defeated.

Killian brings their hands down to her stomach, the tiny outline of the life developing inside of his wife. “You have this little princess to take care of.”

“Princess?” Emma quirks an eyebrow at him. “You think it’s going to be a girl?”

He releases her hands, shrugging his shoulders. “It’s a hunch, but my hunches are usually right.”

“Yeah huh…”

“You don’t believe me?” They start making their way back to their home. “I had a hunch that the first time I met you, that I would never stop loving you.”

Her eyes water at that, thinking of the journey Killian and she had to endure to get to where they were. A happy beginning now is theirs. She thinks back to last week when she took the test. After many, many tries to get pregnant, it finally happened for them. Killian was ecstatic, lifting her into his arms, swinging her around the room. He cried that night, happy that he would be able to set aside his past to raise their baby together. Without any trouble in the path.

“That’s a good point, Captain,” she smirks at him. “Can we go to Granny’s? I could really use some comforting food, and grilled cheese and onion rings. Oh maybe some fries too.”

Killian wraps his arm tighter around Emma, smiling as she goes on about what she wants to eat at Grannys. Her cravings have been odd lately, and they usually came at odd hours. It’s been more than one night where Killian has woken to his pregnant wife padding around the kitchen at two in the morning, looking for food they did not have. Which meant that he had to run out to the 24-hour drug store to retrieve said food selection for her. But he would do anything for her and their child. If Emma wants a bowl of ice cream or a deli sandwich at 2 in the morning, then Killian was going to get it for her. She never had a pregnancy where she was comfortable and with someone who cared for her. He wants to ensure that he’s going to be with her every step of the way.

She’s quiet as they make their way to Grannys, and he can tell her mind’s on Henry. And other Hook, whom she left with Henry to accompany. It’s like she said though, she feels better knowing a Killian of some sort is looking after her son. And his son. Killian was lucky enough to watch as Henry made his way through four years of high school. He became a son to him, and he was just as sad to see him go as well.

The small bell above the diner rings, and Granny comes running around to the expecting mother. She ushers Emma to their usual booth near the back, yammering on about how she got a fresh batch of American cheese last night. Before she goes, she presses her hand lightly against Emma’s belly, and Killian can tell she’s resisting the urge to roll her eyes. She doesn’t like being fussed over as much as the people of Storybrooke have been doing.

“It’s like they’ve never seen a pregnant belly,” Emma sighs as she puts her elbows on the table.

Killian shrugs out of his leather jacket, smirking at her. “It’s also not every day the Savior gets knocked up by a pirate.”

Crossing her arms across her chest at that comment, she purses her lips at him. “Your choice of words is why David looked like he wanted to slap you when you let it slip that I was ‘knocked up’ with your child.”

“Oh, Emma, I was just looking to get a rise out of him.”

“And you succeeded.”

Granny places her grilled cheese and onion rings in front of her. She slides the same over to Killian, but instead of onion rings, fries. She returns with a hot cocoa for Emma and water for Killian. Apparently after seeing his wish version of himself in all of his entirety, he decided to give water a whirl again. He cut back on the rum once Emma and he began trying for a baby a couple of years ago.

Emma polishes off her food in record time, and she stares hungrily at the uneaten fries on Killian’s plate. He excuses himself to use the restroom. Looking around the diner, Emma snatches a few fries from his plate. However, a few soon turns into almost the whole plate of fries when Killian returns with a look of amusement on his face.

“I knew I couldn’t trust you with leaving my food unattended, love,” he arches an eyebrow at her.

Emma smiles at him, placing her hand on her stomach. “The baby wanted some, and if you didn’t already know, our baby is part pirate. She made me do it.”

“Don’t go blame our little bean on your inability to control yourself around food.”

Just then, Emma bursts into a sob. Killian slides in beside her, putting his arm around her as she presses her face into his shoulder. She’s been pregnant for about eleven weeks, and she hasn’t once cried like this. He rubs soothing circles on her back as Granny comes over with an eyebrow arched. Killian slips some bills on the table, Emma finally made him get up to date with the currency in Storybrooke. 

He helps her out of the booth as they make their way out of the diner into the night air. The air smells like it’ll rain, and they don’t have a way of transportation anywhere. Weirdly enough, Daivd and Snow are loading Neal into the car across the street. The five-year-old is jumping up and down, making it difficult for David to place him in his car seat.

Killian and Emma make their way over to the couple. David regards Emma with concern, and he opens his arms to his daughter. She goes willingly, sobbing into her father’s chest while Snow finally manages to buckle Neal in.

“We’ve just said a good bye to Henry,” Killian explains to Snow. “And Regina stayed with him.”

“This must be hard on her hormones.”

Killian nods. “Aye. Well, your highness, are you ready to assume the position of mayor of this quaint town?”

Snow lets out a sigh. For the past couple of years, she has been blissfully happy teaching again. Killian can’t see her going back to being the mayor like she was briefly all those years ago. “I don’t know, Killian.”

Emma lifts her head up enough to say, “Archie would be a good choice.”

“That’s true,” Killian returns to his wife, taking her into his arms. “His business has been less hopping since the happy beginnings. He would be the best person for the job.”

“Or you could do it,” David turns to Killian. 

“Bloody hell no!” Killian nearly shouts. “The last thing I want to deal with is the constant complaints from the dwarves. It’s bad enough as deputy. Plus, with Emma pregnant, I’ll have to be taking more of the responsibility.”

Emma tightens her hold on him. “I’m pregnant, babe, not an invalid.”

His hand rests protectively on her stomach. “But this little-“

“Will be fine,” Snow says. “She’s right; you can’t expect her to stay around the house all day. Until she absolutely needs to take a break.”

Killian agrees reluctantly. He doesn’t want anything to happen to Emma. He wants her and his baby to be safe. David offers to drive them home, and Emma nearly collapses on the couch as soon as they walk through the door. She looks up to the ceiling.

“Do you think he’ll find her?”

“What’s that, love?” Killian drops down beside her, putting her feet into his lap.

“Henry,” she sits up slightly. “Do you think he’ll find Cinderella.”

His hands still against her foot. “Your boy is a smart lad. I have no doubt about it.”

“He’s yours too,” she mumbles as she drops back down onto the couch. “For the past couple of years, you were just as much part of his life as I was.”

“Aye,” Killian says. He gets up from the couch, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead before making his way to the kitchen. There, he finds an essay that Henry wrote to his future self at the end of eighth grade. His teacher recently sent it to their house. He smiles at it. Written near the bottom of the letter is ‘find my own happy beginning.’ He looks into the living from where he stands; Emma’s eyes are closed, exhausted from the day’s events.

Going back into the room, he sits down on the floor against the couch. He turns to Emma. Her hand is resting atop the small bump starting to form. A sense of calm settles over him. It was hard. They fought a lot during the first couple of months. Emma felt awful that she wasn’t able to conceive. She wanted to give up, but Killian assured her that she would get her second chance at being a mother. That if anyone deserved to be a mother again, it was her. She gave up for about a year, but one day, she had a change of heart. They began trying again.

It wasn’t easy, but one day, it just happened. He’ll never forget the feeling he had when she held the stick to him, indicating that she was pregnant. The next day they went to Whale to confirm what they already knew. Besides marrying his Swan, this was one of the best days of his life. He never thought he would find love again, especially with someone as special as Emma. Yet, he did, and she gave him the chance to be a father.

He vowed to her that he would be the best father for the baby. She knew he was stressing out about how his father left Liam and him as young boys. She reassured him that Killian was not like his father. And he believed her. He would always believe her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get something posted before I went to (college) homecoming. Comments help feed the story! :p The multiple xoxo signify scene breaks or flashbacks! Also unedited, so mistakes are all my fault.

It’s been one week since Emma left Henry in the other realm. It’s also been one week since Storybrooke has had a mayor. Emma sits back in the front row of the city council boardroom. There are four candidates vying for the position of mayor: Archie, Happy, Philip and Granny. More often than not, Granny has been threatening to retire from the diner and give it to someone with a little more youth in them. 

An hour has passed and all Emma wants to do is go back to the office. And grab a bear claw on her way back to the sheriff station. However, she’s expected, as the sheriff of Storybrooke, to be at this. Killian is holding things over at the station along with David. Since the Black Fairy was defeated, David has been working part time at the station and part time on his farm. Once Emma goes on maternity leave, he’ll be taking her place as Killian wants to be there for Emma as much as he can.

“So Emma, who do you think you’re going to choose? This is the third meeting in a week, and the town can’t keep being unmayored,” Leroy comes up to her.

She rolls her eyes at the dwarf. Time hasn’t settled his grumpiness, and if she’s to guess, he’ll be like this for as long as she’s around. “I’m going to sleep on it and come to a decision tomorrow, but I think Philip is the most qualified candidate. He was a prince back home. He knows how to rule fairly.”

Getting up, she bids everyone a good afternoon. Thankfully when she arrives at Granny’s, it isn’t too busy. Taking a seat at the counter, she orders a to-go order of hot chocolate and a box of bear claws. The lease she can do is bring some back for David and Killian. Ashley slides onto the stool beside her.

“I heard the news,” her eyes flicker down to Emma’s barely there bump. She’s not even three months pregnant yet. “I’m so happy for Killian and you. I knew you two would be amazing parents. I mean, you already were with Henry.”

At the mention of his name Emma starts to get teary. She blames it on the hormones, but she knows deep down that she’ll never be okay with the fact that her only son is in another realm without her. If she could, she’d be right at his side. But he’s right; she needs to have a safe pregnancy and traipsing around the forest wouldn’t be healthy for the baby.

“I didn’t mean to upset you, Emma. I’m so sorry,” Ashley puts her hand on Emma’s shoulders.

Emma shakes her head at the woman. “No, no. It’s fine. I’m just still not used to Henry not being with me. I know he’s been gone for a couple of years now, but it just…he’s really not coming back home any time soon. But thank you, for the congratulations.”

Ashley smiles warmly at her. Emma remembers a time when she was the one helping Ashley. That was before she even know the world in which she was living in. During a time when she was alone and unloved. That all changed when she started to believe that what Henry was saying was the truth. Since then, while there have definitely been some downs, she feels safe and at home.

“I think it’s going to be a girl!” Ashley says excitedly. 

“Funny,” Emma takes the hot chocolate from the waitress. “Killian has been saying the same exact thing.”

She pulls out her phone then, showing Emma all of the latest outfits Ashley has gotten to dress Alexandra in. Emma realizes in that moment that she would love to have a little girl to dress. She’s never been a girly girl herself, but she has to admit dressing her baby in ribbons and bows would be cute. It would be even cuter to see Killian being the one putting bows onto their daughter’s head. As she listens to Ashley’s tales about having a girl, Emma gets a text message. It’s from her mom. Apparently, the boutique down the street is having a sale on a bunch of baby things, and she wants to meet up later to check it out.

Emma excuses herself to head back to the station. When she gets there, her eyes nearly bug out of her head. Killian sits at his desk with a small dog on his lap as David pets the dog atop the head. She sets the box of bear claws down on her own desk before venturing out of her office. Putting her hands on her hips, she waits for either man to take notice that she’s there, but their attentions are on the small dog. She clears her throat to catch their attention. Killian looks up with a smile that doesn’t really meet his eyes.

“What do we have here?” She leans against the wall with her arms across her chest.

David is the first to speak. “I was at the pound the other day, and I found her. He really wanted a home and we already have a dog so…I figured that maybe Killian and you would like one as well.”

“A baby and a dog?” Emma arches an eyebrow. “I don’t think I can handle that right now. And with Henry gone…”

“He’ll keep you company,” David is quick to interject her train of thought. “Just think about it. Give Leia a chance.”

“The dog’s name is Leia?”

Killian gets up from his desk with the dog in his arms. “Would you like to hold her, love?”

She’s never really been a dog person. Actually, she’s never really been an animal person. Growing up in the foster system didn’t really allow for her to have many furry friends. The families she lived with never really had animals of their own either. Looking down into the little dog’s eyes, she lets out a breath before agreeing to hold the dog. She might as well get used to holding a little thing such as a dog before the baby comes.

Killian sets the dog in her arms, smiling down at them both. Emma pets the dog’s head and in turn, Leia licks her hand. She laughs a little at that. “Okay. She can stay at our house for one night.”

Later that night as Emma prepares for bed, she stares at her belly in the mirror. Much like she does every night since she found out she was pregnant. It still seems a little surreal for her.

Xoxoxoxo

Another negative test stares back at Emma as she wipes the moisture gathering in her eyes. She doesn’t want to tell Killian the bad news. Especially when it seems that’s all it’s been lately. They’ve been trying for about a year now. They wanted to wait until Henry was grown to start trying so Emma could soak up as much time with her son as she could. He’s been gone for over a year now though.

Wiping her hands on her jeans, she slumps down onto the toilet seat. Pressing her hands to her eyes, she lets out the sob that’s been threatening to overtake her for the last year. She knew it wouldn’t be easy, especially now being in her late-30s. She wasn’t exactly young anymore. The sobs overtake her, and she doesn’t even hear the sound of the bathroom door being opened. Nor does she notice Killian’s pleads with her to tell him why she’s so upset. However, he draws the conclusion soon enough as he looks to the box sitting atop the bathroom sink.

Prying her hands from her eyes, he pleads with her to talk to him. That they’re not going to make it through the hardships if they keep it bottled inside. She does her best to calm her sobs as she looks into her husband’s eyes. He’s wanted a baby for so long, and she can’t even give him one. All she wanted was to have a child with the man who she’s spending the rest of her life with. And she knows he would be the best dad. He’s been such a wonderful one to Henry over the past couple of years. 

He doesn’t ever tell her that he’s upset with her that she can’t get pregnant. In fact, he always reassures her that things like this take time. That there are other ways. But she never listens to him. However, starring into his eyes at the moment, she knows he would never lead her astry. She knows that what he’s saying is the truth.

“Love, you can’t hold back your fears like that,” he tells her gently. “We’re in this together.”

“I-I don’t want to let you down, Killian.”

He looks pained when she tells him that. “You, my love, would never let me down. This isn’t any of our faults, but this isn’t the end, Emma. This is our beginning. We’ll find a way. Together.”

Xoxoxoxo

Her smile deepens as Killian circles his arms around her waist. “In a couple months, you won’t be able to do that. I’ll be too big,” she jokes.

He places a delicate kiss on her neck. “You’ll still be beautiful.” She leans into him as he continues to press light kisses along her neck. He tightens as grip on her as she turns around to capture his lips in hers. It starts gentle but deeps, and Killian lifts her into his arms. Carrying her to the bed, they rid each other of any barriers. As Killian crawls on top of her, Leia comes jumping onto the bed, licking Emma all over the face.

“Bloody hell!” Killian shouts at the dog, removing himself from Emma. “The door was cracked open; that means to let your mom and dad have privacy!”

Emma can’t help it. She bursts into laughter. “Did you just refer to us as mom and dad to a dog?”

Killian puts his pants back on, ushering the dog outside of the room. He smirks over his shoulder at Emma. “Well, aren’t we?”

She throws a pillow at him, but he escapes out the door in time. Snuggling under the covers, she lets sleep take her. Tomorrow she needs to decide who will be the rightful mayor of Storybrooke until Regina comes back home. If she comes back home.


End file.
